Siete minutos en el paraíso
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Fue idea de Hagakure y Mina, como todo lo que tenga que ver con malas ideas. El juego de siete minutos en el paraíso también podía convertirse en el infierno.


_**Día siete: Juegos**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Siete minutos en el paraíso**_

 _ **Pareja: Shōto Todoroki x Tenya Iida**_

 _ **.**_

Fue idea de Hagakure y Mina, como todo lo que tenga que ver con malas ideas. El juego de siete minutos en el paraíso también podía convertirse en el infierno.

Solo se debía escoger bien la pareja.

El juego era simple: la botella. Uno lo giraba y entraba con quién le tocara, luego, ese último volvía a girar y tenía que entrar en el siguiente. Había suficientes chicas jugando, por eso Mineta aprovechó para jugar.

Para su mala suerte, primero le tocó con Izuku y luego con Bakugo que había sido arrastrado a jugar por Kirishima y Kaminari.

Desde afuera pudieron escuchar las explosiones.

Iida estaba ahí por Ochako, porque ella le convenció como buena mejor amiga que era. Tenya había aceptado jugar, pero había advertido que apenas sonara el toque de queda, recogerían todo y se irían a dormir. De reojo miró a Shōto que también había sido jalado a jugar por Momo. Su interior vibraba cada vez que veía al chico de ojos heterocromáticos.

El chico mitad-mitad pareció sentir su mirada, puesto que fijó sus ojos en él. Iida enseguida desvió hacia enfrente para darse cuenta que en verdad todo el mundo le miraba. Ochako, a su lado, le sonreía.

Le tomó de la muñeca y lo metió con ella en el armario.

En realidad sólo hablaron, no tenían que hacer nada en especial, era lo que normalmente se esperaba, eso sí.

Cuando les dieron el aviso, salieron y Tenya enseguida giró la botella. La observó lentamente en un rezo silencioso, suplicando, cosa que no hacía mucho.

La verdad es que a Tenya no le gustaba mucho este juego, más que todo porque era un juego al azar, no tenía el control de la situación.

Tenya debía mantener el control de la situación para poder sentirse en paz, con esa botella girando a lo loco, sin saber en dónde caería, él se estaba abrumando.

La botella de detuvo en Shōto. El chico se levantó y le dio una diminuta sonrisa. Ver a un muchacho tan frío como él, dar al menos una sonrisa de afecto era como si el sol se asomara detrás de una nube.

Tenya se levantó también y ambos entraron en silencio. Había poco espacio y sus pechos estaban muy cerca. Tenya podía sentir su pecho subir y bajar con su lenta respiración.

El cuerpo de Shōto era, literalmente como su quirk, mitad y mitad. Una calidez y una frialdad que solamente lo hacía reconfortante.

La puerta se cerró y ambos quedaron solos y en silencio bajo la pálida luz que había en el armario por una bombilla que tocaba la cabeza de Iida.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, el corazón de Iida se aceleró, le era difícil mantener ocultos los sentimientos que tenía hacia su compañero por más que quería esconderlos dado que estaba buscando ser un héroe, no una pareja.

Jadeó cuando sintió la mano fresca de Shōto en su mejilla. Bajó la mirada para encontrarse con esa preciosa mirada gris azulada.

—Estás sonrojado, Tenya —murmuró el muchacho. Tenya tragó en seco, había sido la primera vez que alguien además de su familia decía su nombre de pila y no su apellido. Y proviniendo de Shōto era jodidamente precioso.

—Lo siento —murmuró. Shōto soltó una diminuta risita, y joder ¿Cómo podía ser tan hermoso?

—No tienes que disculparte. ¿Se supone que deberíamos hacer algo aquí? Aún nos quedan seis minutos —Tenya levantó el brazo de forma mecánica dispuesto a responder.

—En las reglas del juego se dice que normalmente quienes están dentro de besan, pero aquí no hay… —sus palabras quedaron cortadas con unos labios sobre los suyos.

Shōto había alcanzado su cabeza y lo estaba besando. Y no era solo un beso cálido, un simple roce de labios. Era un beso en el que Shōto exigía el movimiento labial, ese que Tenya enseguida devolvió gustosamente.

Pudo sentir que su corazón flotaba, que dejaba de dar esos latidos mecánicos, como sus manos lo hacían, y parecía tener ahora un ritmo glorioso.

En cuanto el aire se les hubo acabado, se separaron. Tenya pudo contemplar un brillo en los ojos de Shōto y la calidez de una parte de su cuerpo cerca al suyo, el muchacho se había pegado a él y Tenya podía sentir latir su fuerte corazón.

Se quedó sin palabras, quería volver a besarlo pero no sabía si el chico lo había hecho solamente por formalidades a las reglas del juego.

Los ojos de Shōto brillaban y sus mejillas tenían un ligero sonrojo que a Tenya le parecía sumamente precioso. Tomó el atrevimiento de acariciarle la mejilla, las manos de Shōto apretaron sus brazos, como si quisiera sentir sus músculos, y a Tenya le dio vergüenza el hecho.

Esta vez tomó él el atrevimiento y acercó su rostro para inundar a Shōto en otro beso, aún les quedaban tres minutos.

Este beso fue más largo pero igual de delicado. Solo labios y uno que otro pequeño gemido de gusto por el acto. Tenya nunca había sentido aquello que Shōto le estaba haciendo sentir.

Le gustaba, y mucho.

Este beso se detenía, tomaban aire y volvían a continuarlo. Y hubieran estado ahí todo el tiempo posible.

Si es que no se les acababa el tiempo.

Se separaron en cuanto tocaron la puerta para avisarles que debían salir. Sin embargo, aunque sus labios estaban separados, sus rostros seguían cercas y su corazones enredados.

Tan solo se miraron a los ojos y supieron que aún tenían mucho que decirse.

O besarse.

* * *

 ** _Nota: Es la primera vez que escribo de este par, y me gustan muchísimo. Espero que les haya gustado :")_**

 ** _My Hero Academia © Kōhei Horikoshi_**


End file.
